Traffic controllers are utilized as intimidating devices that preclude traffic of automobiles at the entrances and exits of parking areas and the like. That is, a visible barrier is presented at the pavement level so as to permit the desired traffic flow by means of its retraction, and so as to prevent unauthorized traffic by means of its visible configuration of a projecting curb of substantial height. The substantial curb configuration is menacing when projected above the pavement level, and can be the cause of damage to the tires and undercarriage of a vehicle operated thereover. It is a general object of this invention to operate such a traffic controller whereby the barrier is alternately positioned coplanar with a ramp or at an incline thereto where it is locked in its menacing position.
The traffic controller is obscure when it is in its low lying coplanar position and is an obvious barrier when projecting to a substantial height to its menacing position. Accordingly, the use of a drive means therefor responsive to a suitable admission control means is provided, it being an object of this invention to provide drive means and locking lift means for the sequential recycling of the traffic controller through alternate traffic blocking and traffic flow positions. With the present invention the flow of traffic can be in either direction, retraction and projection of the curb barrier being positive in each instance. In practice, an electric motor drives is employed, a non-reversible drive under control of a cam actuated stop switch and an overriding manually actuated start switch. It is to be understood that an equivalent hydraulic drive means can be employed.
Most often, it is desirable and/or required that the installation of traffic controllers and admission gate mechanisms be above grade. That is, there are situations where a driveway is already constructed, or incorporated in a prestressed slab, which precludes modification of the supporting plane. In other words, sumps and like depressions are not permissable, in which case an above grade installation is a requirement. Accordingly, it is a low profile above grade traffic controller which is an object herein, comprised of a curb configuration, and adapted to be power operated through a motor drive means and locking lift means, all above grade.
The motorization and locking lift features employed herein are unique in that support of the curb in both the traffic flow and traffic blocking positions is positive and unyielding. In said traffic flow position the curb is coplanar with the top plane of the ramp which disposes the curb above grade and supported directly thereby. In said traffic blocking position the curb is angularly disposed from the top plane of the ramp and supported in this angular position by the locking lift means which characterizes this invention. In carrying out this invention, the locking lift means operates on an axis spaced from and parallel to the pivotal axis of the curb, with a toggle link that operates over-center and into a stopped position where it limits movement and positively locks the curb in its elevated traffic blocking position. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a lift linkage that is lockable in said elevated traffic blocking position and releasible therefrom to return to its traffic flow position.
A feature and an object of this invention is the modularity of its interrelated components, all above grade. As shown, the traffic controller is embodied in modular sections with the control shafts thereof coupled for unison operation. As shown, there is a curb module for right and left sides of the driveway, leaving the center clear. However, the center module can be complete with said barrier configuration and also comprises a control shaft coupled for said unison operation of the right and left modules. As shown, a drive unit module occupies one side of the traffic-way and by which the curb modules are operated. It will be observed that the traffic controller drive unit has a definite and coordinated rule of action dependent upon a stop and start switch control.
Enclosure of the aforesaid drive means and locking lift means is an object herein, so that there is no access to the interior of the modules from which the curbs retractably project. It is the exclusion of debris and the prevention or insertion of objects therein either by deliberation or by accident, and thereby in the interest of safety to preclude injury to persons voluntarily or involuntarily contacting the same. In carrying out this invention, there are shutters closing the otherwise open ends of the curbs, and there is a shield or boot coextensive with the curbs to enclose the working mechanism beneath the curb and within the confines of the frame support therefor.